In the Dark, In His Arms
by Muldoon22
Summary: An unknown enemy forced the solider and spy to engage in a sexual encounter. But the damage left and the effect it leaves behind a far more sinister plot.
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't see. The blindfold was on her and was not allowed to remove it. She was being forced to sleep with someone. Someone she know not who. Though the circumstances were not desired, whoever the man she was with was doing very good. She had a firm grasp on his cock and rubbed as she crashed her lips against his. She got him hard and began to inject the cock into her cunt.

"FASTER!" a voice that sounded like it came from a PA yelled, and she complied, thrusting down on the man.

As she continued the forced coitus, a voice spoke to her.

"Miss, if you think ill of me, just know this isn't my doing. I'm as much a hostage as you are. So I am sorry."

She froze. That voice. It was so familiar.

"Steve?" she whispered.

"Natasha? I can't see you."

"Me neither. Why is this happening?"

"I don't know. I think we've been manipulated. I remember being in the park when-"

"You felt a sharp blow to the head?" she finished.

"Yes."

"Me too. I'm about to orgasm."

"Is that bad?"

"No, Steve, it's good. We're almost finished."

They fell silent as the final moments of the sex came. Finally, she haemorrhaged from the orgasm. He felt her shake in his arms, so he knew she climaxed.

"You are finished. Rest for a moment and remove your blindfolds." the voice said. She collapsed on top of Steve and panted. She felt herself lifted up as her blindfold came off. Her eyes met with Steve's ocean blue and she felt safe for that moment.

She looked around them and saw they were in a high tech facility. The walls were white with hints of glass coating them. A light shone down on them and she took note that they were on a steel tabletop. Like lab rats in an experiment.

"Any idea where we are?" she asked.

"None. I have a feeling though we aren't the only ones here."

Natasha nodded in agreement and laid her head down on his chest, her short red curls tickling his chest.

"At least I can feel safe with you." she said, sounding way too vulnerable for her taste.

"Remove the male." a voice said. Two doors flung open and two men entered.

"No!" she yelled as they injected Steve with something and he lost consciousness. They lifted her off him and wheeled the table out. Another one appeared from out of the floor and they chained her down on it.

"Return her to her cell." the voice said and the table sunk into the ground again. She panicked on the inside and was worried about Steve. The table emerged in an empty cell and ejected her naked body off, leaving her shivering on the cold metal floor.

"Who the hell are you?!" she called. No answer.

She got up and looked for a way out. She looked at what appeared to be a television and noticed a room behind it through the glass. She found something to throw through it and smash it, leaping through and running.

* * *

The two men wheeled Steve through the halls, but were unaware he was awake. He sat up and knocked them out. He leapt up and momentarily realized he was naked. He grabbed two towels off the table and ran. He had to find Natasha and get her out of there. He ducked into an unoccupied room and rummaged through the draws. He found a gun and checked it for bullets. Full. He was now armed and continued his search for Natasha.

He heard running through the halls and hid behind a corner. A group of masked guards ran past and the moment they were gone, Steve kept moving. A moment later, he heard a single pair of footsteps. The moment they were near him, he leapt out from behind his hiding place and aimed the gun. It was pointed right at Natasha's head and she looked momentarily stunned. He immediately lowered it and went to her, wrapping a towel around her exposed chest.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded quickly as she leaned into his chest for comfort. "Did they hurt you at all?"

She shook her head no. "I just want to get out of here." she said.

"Ok." he wrapped an arm around her and began running down the hall. He spotted two unmasked guards wearing black uniforms. He snuck up on them and dragged them into a closet. "Wait here. Keep lookout." he whispered. She looked around paranoid as she waited. Steve returned minutes later, dressed in one of the uniforms. He handed her a shirt.

"Let's get you dressed." she slid on the pants and shirt. He buttoned it up for her while she stood, looking exposed and embarrassed.

"No ones ever...no ones ever seen me like that." she admitted, as if she could read his mind.

"I understand, Nat. We'll be gone soon." he finished buttoning the shirt and she slipped on the boots. He took her hand and they ran down the hall. They approached a green door and ran through it...and found themselves outside in a desert, sirens blaring all around them.

"Hotwire that truck!" Natasha said, and Steve ran to it, smashing the window and getting in. They tinkered with the wiring as guards flooded out of the door.

"Drive!" she yelled as Steve wheeled the truck away and sped off into the desert. The GPS informed them they were in Nevada. They drove for several hours until eventually it ran out of gas.

The two sat in the car for a few minutes in silence. The drive itself was devoid of conversation. Suddenly, out of no where Natasha broke down and cried. Steve was bewildered and out of instinct, leaned over and hugged her, attempting to calm her.

"It's over. It's all over."

"Her sobbing calmed, but she was still very distraught. Steve called for evac and three hours later they were back at Stark Tower.

Clint and Tony were in the living room when they walked in, Steve's arm around Natasha, his jacket draped on her shoulders.

"Any reason why you two look like twins?" Clint joked, but the teasing died when he saw the redness around Natasha's eyes.

"Not now, Barton." Steve quietly said, and escorted Natasha to the elevators.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who the hell would do this to you?" Clint asked as he, Steve, Thor, Bruce and Tony sat at the kitchen island.

"We don't know. We don't know, but it's fucked her up right good. And me...I feel like I raped her."

"You weren't given a choice. I know for a fact she wouldn't think that of you."

Steve took little consolation in that statement. He and Natasha escaped two weeks ago and she hadn't left her room since.

"Want me to go talk to her?" Clint said.

"You'd probably be the best candidate." Steve agreed. Clint nodded and headed for her room.

"Lord Steven, tell me where this enemy is located so I may destroy them." Thor asked, determined.

"Thor, you don't have to. Ill personally track them down. When the times right."

* * *

Clint knocked on her door. No answer.

"Natasha, it's me. Open up."

No answer.

"Nat, come on. This isn't healthy. Talk to me."

Finally, the door opened and revealed Natasha, who looked oddly tidy for someone who holed themselves up in their room for a fortnight.

"Hi."

"Hi." she said quietly.

"Let's sit down." he said, guiding her to the couch.

"How's Steve?" she asked.

"He's holding up. He thinks you think he raped you."

"Did you tell him he was being an idiot?"

"Yeah."

"Oh god. That was his first time!" she realized.

"Losing your virginity by force. First time I heard of that."

"Poor Steve. He must feel violated himself." she said, guilt ridden.

"I'm sure in some small way he was glad it was you."

"Me and him should talk.

"You should. You should also let it all out and not hide in your room. That's not the Black Widow way."

A very faint smile touched her lips. She stood up.

"I am getting a bit hungry."

"I'll go out and get some. You go talk to him."

She nodded and he left.

* * *

It was midnight and Steve sat in the living room, absentmindedly sipping Hawaiian Punch. Some show was on he wasn't exactly paying attention to. He guessed it may be something Sci-fi.

"Hey." a voice sounded from behind him. He looked and saw Natasha walking towards him, a bag in her hands. She sat down next to him. "Hope you're hungry. Clint got me some donairs."

Steve nodded a little as she put the bag on the table.

"Just for your information, I don't think you raped me. You wouldn't ever do that."

"No, I wouldn't. I respect you too much."

"That's very noble of you."

They fell silent for awhile.

"Steve, I know that was your first time. I'm sorry it had to be like that."

"It's not your fault, you have no reason to be sorry. And maybe under different circumstances, it could have been nice."

She gave him a slight smile before sliding in closer and resting her head on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through her short red curls.

"So are you hungry? Those donairs are getting cold."

"Sure, why not?" he said. She sat up and opened the bag, picking up a donair and handing it to him.

* * *

She went to sleep feeling a bit better having talked it out with Steve and she plunked down on her bed, ready for a good night's sleep. She felt some rather sharp pains in her stomach, but ignored them and shut her eyes. They persisted throughout the night and by morning she staggered into the bathroom and vomited.

"Oh god." she muttered. "Oh please no."

She opened up a cupboard and pulled out a pregnancy test.

* * *

Steve was in the gym punching some bags when Natasha appeared in the doorway. Her eyes were once again red, but she was no longer crying. She didn't know how she was going to tell him.

"Steve." she said. He turned and noticed the redness of her eyes. He rushed over to her.

"Are you alright? Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"No, it's not that."

"Tell me. I'm sure I can-"

"Steve. I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

Steve walked backwards and into a bench. He was frozen in shock. Natasha went to him.

"Im just as surprised as you are." she said, sitting next to him.

"Are you sure?"

"The stick says positive." she said, showing him the pregnancy test. He stared at it.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"Steve." she said, looking at him. He knew what she was implying.

"I know I wasn't the one who forced us to have sex, but I am the one who planted the seed in you. I am the father."

"So what do we do?" she asked.

Steve scratched his arm. "I don't know."

"I don't think I could bare the birth process."

Steve looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean...getting rid of it."

Steve looked at her. "You don't mean abortion, do you?"

Natasha looked at the ground. Steve left in disgust.

* * *

Steve took a walk through the city to clear his mind. He thought Natasha was more compassionate than to kill an unborn child. It offended him really, as he's always wanted to be a father. If she didn't want to be a mother, he could raise the child himself.

The New York air turn chilly, and he was glad he brought his jacket. He found himself at Rockerfeller Center, so he decided to take in some of the people skating on the ice.

* * *

Bruce found Natasha sitting in his lab, looking sad.

"Hey, Natasha." he greeted, setting down his Starbucks coffee. "You look..down."

"I am. I think I hurt Steve's feelings." she said.

Bruce sat on the table edge. "Did you tell him how you felt?"

"Not yet. I told him I was thinking of aborting the child inside me."

Bruce spat out his coffee. "You're pregnant?!"

She nodded.

"Is this the result of..?"

"Yes."

"Holy shit." he said, standing up. "I could see why he would become offended. He isn't used to living in a world where abortion is everywhere."

"Yeah. I know."

"Why do you want to abort it, anyway?"

"I just don't think I can be a mom. That and if I do want to be, I don't want to have a child under the circumstances he or she was made in."

Bruce nodded. "I can see your point. But perhaps this is a blessing in disguise. Something good coming out of something bad."

"I suppose"

"It's all up to you. But if Steve is willing to raise him, maybe you should give him a chance."

Natasha was silent for a moment before nodding. "Alright. I need to go to Rockerfeller Center."

"What's at Rockefeller?"

"Steve. I've sort have been tracking his movements for awhile." she said with a small smile. He returned it.

"Telling me isn't getting you there. Go." he encouraged, and Natasha left.

* * *

Steve was leaning on the boarding for the canteen, watching a dad teach his daughter to skate. He smiled slightly.

"I see you're getting familiar with the city." a voice said from behind him. The smile disappeared and he turned to face Natasha. She had a white woollen hat on, as well as a red winter jacket and a white scarf. He resisted the thought of how attractive he found her as he was still upset with her.

"Out and about are you?" he asked, turning back to the skaters. She went to stand beside him.

"If you don't want the child, at least give me the option of raising it myself. Give it a chance-"

"Steve, I'm keeping it. Stop fretting."

He turned to her. "Really?"

She nodded. "May as well try my hand at motherhood."

He smiled. She cleared her throat.

"But how would we do this? We aren't married. We aren't even dating."

"We could marry if you want. Bring it up in a stable home."

She smiled, but it waned. "I wouldn't jump right into marriage, but we could give us a shot. See if we're compatible."

"That's fair."

"Alright then."

Steve smiled. "I might just kiss you right now."

"You can if you want. I am your girlfriend, right?"

His smile widened and he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Her hat tickled his forehead as she reciprocated.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you think there's a sinister plan behind this?" Tony asked as the group was assembled around a dining table. Steve and Natasha had told them she was pregnant."

"I don't know." she replied. "It does seem convenient, doesn't it?"

"Guys, though the circumstances this happened in were terrible ones, something good is coming out of it." Steve said, rubbing Natasha's shoulder. She rubbed his hand and smiled at him.

"Obviously. Now I get to be a godfather." Clint said. Tony chuckled.

"Oh, you wish, Strongbow. If anyone gets that title, it's me."

"You're a funny guy, Stark."

"Guys. Enough." Steve ordered. Bruce cleared his throat.

"So, Steve, since you're a 40's guy, and you're the father of her child, does that mean wedding bells are in the air?"

"Not at the moment." Natasha said.

"Yeah, we discussed it and decided to get to know one another."

Thor spoke up. "Like a partner?"

"That's one word for it." Clint said. "The most common is boyfriend/girlfriend."

"Stevey and Tashy sitting in a tree. Kissin-" Tony teased.

"Hold your tongue, Stark. Before I rip it out." Natasha threatened. Tony shut up.

Clint looked at his watch. "It's pretty late. I need to get some sleep for tomorrow. Good night."

"Night, Katniss."

"Fuck off, Stark." Clint called as he walked away. The group split up and went to their separate rooms.

* * *

It was one in the morning and Steve was asleep. But he sensed a presence in his room. He opened his eyes to see Natasha standing there, clutching her blanket like a scared child afraid of thunder.

"Natasha? What's the matter?"

"I had...a flashback. To when we were in that place.

"You had a nightmare?" Steve replied.

"Yes." she replied, sounding embarrassed. "I was wondering if I could stay here with you for the night."

He saw the dream really worked her up. He nodded and opened up the bed. She quickly crawled into the bed and curled up near him, taking great solace in the warmth of his body, but yet she shivered. Steve pulled her into his arms.

"It's alright. It's alright. You're safe here."

She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his chest. He hhe'd her tight throughout the night.

* * *

"The tests have returned."

"...the result?"

"She is pregnant."

"Good. Good. Now, we wait."


	5. Chapter 5

"Steve, I'm only a month pregnant, I am fine for active duty for at least three more months." Natasha said, walking swiftly through the halls, Steve keeping up.

"At least stay out of the field. You could get hurt. Take up a desk job or something. I just don't want you getting hurt. Or our baby."

Natasha smiled. "That's sweet of you." she sighed and stroked his cheek. "Alright, I'll take up a desk job. But don't expect me to keep it after the baby's born."

"Wouldn't dream of it." he replied and kissed her on the cheek. They had arrived outside of Steve's apartment, where they were slowly moving Natasha in.

"You're sure you want to move in?" Steve asked. "I don't want you to feel pressured to do so."

"Steve, trust me, I do want to. The kid deserves stability in the household."

"Ok." he said kissing her on the forehead. Her stuff had been moved in by the end of the day.

* * *

The first four months rolled by smoothly, with Steve and Natasha taking parenting classes together. Their relationship was at a very good place and Steve decided to try and propose again. This time Natasha said yes.

"Congrats, you two!" Clint said as they announced the engagement to their team.

"What made you feel it was time?" Bruce asked.

"I still hold my view of bringing a kid up in a stable home, with married parents, but I wanted as well to give Natasha the time she needed to decide if she was ready for this kind of commitment."

"Yeah, but I know I'm getting a great deal with Steve." she added.

"Well, to the happy couple!" Tony toasted. They all drank. Thor spat his back out.

"This Midgardian beverage is subpar." he said, picking up the bottle. "This champagne is definitely inferior to the meads of Asgard."

"Make sure to bring some along next time." Tony said to him.

"Aye, and when I do, it shall be a merry celebration." Thor said.

* * *

"Do we have a gender yet?" a sinister voice asked.

No response.

"Well?"

"The results are suggesting a 58% chance of a boy."

"Projected due date?"

"The child was conceived in December. Expected due date July 22."

"Ensure there are no complications for the next few months. This child is of vital importance to our cause."

**You guys probably thought I forgot about this story, huh? Well, it's back up and running. Update soon!**


End file.
